


energetic praise you wanted

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 weekly challenges 2017 [16]
Category: American Gods (TV), American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Community: femslash100, F/F, Oral Sex, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: "Oh, honey," she says, words ghosting over Bilquis' swollen flesh. "I'm afraid that isn't going to work on me."





	energetic praise you wanted

**Author's Note:**

> written for [femslash100's](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) challenge #547, where the prompt was "praise."
> 
> Title from [Worship You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yu5PD02s05I) by Vampire Weekend.

"Say my name." Bilquis tightens her fingers in the short red hair of the woman between her legs, urges her closer to her cunt. 

"Bilquis," the woman, who gave her name as Lucy, whispers against her inner thigh. The word shoots through Bilquis like the sweetest kind of nectar. When the woman only licks at her gently, like a butterfly alighting on her skin, she arches her hips away from the mattress.

"Praise me," she demands, tilting her head back and making eye contact with her reflection in the mirrored ceiling. "Worship me." She can feel herself preparing to open up, to welcome the worshiper into her body, but she needs _more_ to complete the process, needs to hear sweet words and affirmations and prayers fall from the woman's red painted lips.

Instead, the woman _laughs._

"Oh, honey," she says, words ghosting over Bilquis' swollen flesh. "I'm afraid that isn't going to work on me." Her voice is utterly different; it's breathy now, almost like a wistful sigh. When Bilquis lowers her gaze back between her legs, she freezes. 

The hair clasped between her fingers is no longer red. It's peroxide blonde, almost white, and not as wavy; even the texture is different. 

"What are you?" Bilquis asks, dropping her hands to the mattress. The woman leans up until she's looming over Bilquis. 

Her lips are the only part of her that haven't changed, still vivid red. 

"Sweetheart," she murmurs, pressing one fingernail under Bilquis' chin, "I'm the new you."

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
